Beauty and the Beast
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: My own personal take on the popular fairy tale by Charles Perrault. A x-over with Yuu Yuu Hakushou. Rated R for citrus content in the first part.
1. Part 1

Part 1

*Warning! This part has a hint of lime, all right it's actually lemonish ^_-. If you are under 18 or are offended by m/m relationships, then read no further!*

_italics = flashbacks_

Beauty and the Beast

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou/Gundam Wing Fic

By

Sakura

Part 1

There were once four boys who lived with each other and their giant robots. They all lived at Quatre's, the youngest and not to mention the cutest (gomen Duo-chan ^_^), mansion. The boys had everything they could ever want since Quatre was rich and they had a whole army of servants to help repair their robots whenever they got damaged or self-destructed, which Hiro did quite often (*_*;).

One day the boys returned from another semi-successful mission tired from fighting OZ soldiers.

"Oh man why'd ya have to go and destroy Wing AGAIN, Hiro? Now we've gotta go get parts!" complained one with an enormously long braid.

"Yet again," added another in Chinese clothing.

Hiro just glared at the two boys.

"Come now Duo, Wufei. We all know he had to do it to prevent OZ from getting a hold of the gundam. Why don't we all go in and have some tea?" said Quatre, trying to prevent yet another trip to the hospital. Hiro had the nasty habit of beating anyone to a pulp who complained about his 'methods.'

"Don't know about you but, I'm bushed. I'm gonna soak in a hot bath for a long time. A VERY long time," said Duo, the one with the long braid and headed off for the bathroom.

"I have to check on Nataku." Wufei, the Chinese boy left and went to the secret basement where their robots were kept.

"I guess that leaves you and me, ne Hiro?" Quatre smiled cheerfully as he started for the drawing room. The other boy just silently headed the other way towards his room. "Matte da yo Hiro! Aren't you going to have some tea?" Hiro ignored the younger boy and continued to walk on by. "Hiro!" Quatre sighed and then resigned to having his tea alone once more.

"You all leave me," he quietly said staring into his untouched cup of tea.

"Is something wrong Quatre-sama?" asked Rashid, the head of Quatre's army of servants.

"Ah, nothing Rashid. I was just thinking out loud. They never want to join me after the missions are over."

"Perhaps they prefer to be alone. They are fighting a war after all Quatre-sama," Rashid suggested.

"I know, but it just gets so lonely sometimes." The blond boy stared at his refection in the tea.

"Give them some time Quatre-sama. I'm sure they'll come to trust you soon," Rashid said hoping to cheer his young master some.

"Maybe you're right Rashid. I will. Arigatou." Quatre smiled, back to his usually cheerful self and took a sip of his tea.

*****

The next day Quatre was out walking through the woods searching for some sign of what was left of Hiro's Wing Zero. He had been elected, through the infamous method of rock-paper-scissors, to go look for any scrap metal, OZ may have overlooked. He had taken his Sandrock with him so he could protect himself as well be able to transport any heavy pieces.

He could not find any from the view of the cockpit, so he decided to stretch his legs and look for salvage on the ground. "I can't believe those two. Sometimes they can be so selfish," he said to no one in particular. Not only had the other pilots made him go and hunt for non-existent junk, but had also asked him to bring back things they easily could have asked Rashid or the other servants to get.

_"Oi! Quatre while you're out bring back some shampoo will ya? I used the last bottle last night." Quatre had muttered something under his breath about scissors and Duo's braid. This was the third time he had to go get shampoo for the longhaired boy, this week._

_"Yes, and bring back some motor oil too. Nataku's joints are beginning to squeak," added Wufei._

_"Um, sure Wufei. Is there anything you want Hiro?" he asked the silent brown-haired boy at the computer. Hiro chose to ignore him and just continued to type on the keyboard, causing the other pilots to sweatdrop._

_"I guess not. I'm going now, I'll be back soon," said Quatre and left for the basement._

_"Oi Quatre! Matte!" Duo yelled after him, but the blond had already gone out of earshot. "Rats! I wanted to ask him to pick up some manga too."_

_"Baka! How can you sit there and rot your brain on that stuff when justice has to be given!" yelled Wufei._

_"Aw come on Wu man, a guy's gotta relax sometime ya know!" Duo shot back. Wufei then went on, ranting about justice and his Nataku, while Duo and Hiro just blocked him out._

Meanwhile, Quatre stopped to rest against a tree. "I guess I'll rest here for a bit before going back and getting the supplies Duo and Wufei wanted." Quatre sighed and sat down, his back against the tree. "It really is pretty here. It's a shame we all can't come here and just have a picnic, no wars or anything." Quatre breathed in the rich forest smell and closed his eyes. Within moments, he was asleep.

*****

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the youko asked inspecting the sleeping boy beneath the tree. "Hmm. Certainly smells nice and he is a cutie." He touched the boy's cheek sliding a finger along the jawbone.

"Since no one's around to claim you, I guess that makes you mine." The youko placed a light kiss on the sleeping boy's lips before bending his head to nuzzle his neck. The boy shifted slightly then blinked his eyes open.

Asleep, Quatre felt something tickle his nose and something wet against his neck. He reached up to scratch his nose and tried to pull away from the wet thing at his neck. When he felt something slide along his leg, Quatre started awake and blinked his eyes. 

A figure with long silver hair and fox ears was looking at him intently, a very discomforting smile on his lips. "Oh, are you awake now? I was hoping you'd stay asleep for at least a little longer," the figure said, disappointed.

"Um... ano, where-" Quatre questioned looking at the strange forest around him. The trees were twisted and evil looking and the sky was an odd purplish color.

"You are in the Makai, my pretty one. You really should consider yourself lucky that I found you first. Most youkai here would rather kill a ningen (human) than look at one," the person answered. "I am Kurama, at least that is what they call me here." He reached out to touch the boy again, but Quatre mistook it as a greeting.

"Yoroshiku. I am Quatre Raberba Winner," he said blushing and grasped Kurama's hand in a gentle handshake.

"Polite and kawaii. I like that," Kurama said pulling Quatre closer.

"Ano..."

Kurama silenced the golden-haired boy with a fierce kiss. He pinned the smaller ningen boy against the tree. Quatre struggled to breathe as the air was forced from his lungs. Finally he could breathe again when Kurama released Quatre's mouth and went back to kissing his neck. 

"You really are a sweet one. So delicious," the youko breathed into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Please, Kurama-san! We've just met!" Quatre pushed the youko away and made a break for it. He didn't get too far though.

"Ah, ah, ah. Is that any way to treat someone who practically saved your life?" Kurama chastised the young pilot.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what do you mean by 'saved my life'?" he asked, stopping.

"I told you, Quatre-chan. This is the Makai, the demon world. A pretty little thing like you could get killed here or worse. Luckily, I am not the kind who kills and eats every ningen he finds."

Suddenly vines appeared under where Quatre stood and began to wrap around his legs. "What the-?!" He moved his legs hoping they would release him, but with each movement, the vines only held tighter. He could hear the chuckle of the youko behind him as he tried to escape the twisting plants.

"It's no use struggling, little one. My plants never let go unless I tell them to." With that more vines appeared from above and latched onto Quatre's wrists, drawing his arms above his head.

"Yamete! Onegai! Duo! Hiro! Wufei! Tasukete (Help!)!" he shouted, truly afraid now.

"There's no one else here to help you, my little rabbit. Now calm down and let ME 'help' you," Kurama's voice whispered against his ear.

The youko licked his lips anticipating the 'meal' he managed to capture for himself. At a mental command, another vine slithered down from a nearby tree and slid down Quatre's shirt, making him shiver as it brushed against a rather sensitive part. Kurama made his way around the bound boy and faced him. "Now let's get rid of these ugly things. I simply can't bear to see someone so beautiful as you wear such horrible clothing," he said smirking.

The vine under his shirt shot forward ripping it, causing buttons to fly every which way and hang loosely from his arms. Next, the vine was joined by another and they slowly made their way down Quatre's trouser legs. 

"IYA!!!!" screamed the blond as he felt the vines rip both trousers and underpants from his body.

Kurama felt himself stir between his legs as he surveyed the view. "Very nice. I was right about you. This is going to be fun." The youko strode over to the now naked boy and planted a wet kiss on Quatre's mouth. The boy opened his mouth to protest only to have Kurama's tongue invade it. 

Quatre struggled again only to have the vines clutch tighter and receive a slap from Kurama. "Ah, ah, ah, little one. You have to learn to behave if you wish to survive the Makai," the fox demon said tapping Quatre's nose. Quatre trembled, but stopped struggling. The vines were too tight and he was close to passing out. "There now, that's better. Will you behave now, sweet rabbit?" he asked, lifting the boy's chin.

"H-hai," Quatre answered weakly.

Kurama smiled and the vines loosened, but still held firmly to their master's 'prey.' The youko resumed to kiss the boy snaking his tongue once more into his mouth. This time, he was not met by any resistance as he felt Quatre's tongue shyly coping the fox's.

Mentally chuckling, Kurama broke off the kiss to stroke the soft skin of the pilot's cheek. The boy trembled once more, but not from fear. Kurama gently bit Quatre's ear and pulled before saying, "That's more like it. Relax Quatre-chan, it'll be more enjoyable that way."

He returned to nuzzling his neck as he rubbed his tail along Quatre's rear. Startled, the boy jerked forward. Fearing another slap or worse, he meekly said, "Gomen."

The youko lifted his head and laughed. "Whatever for little rabbit? Don't you like the way my tail feels against your skin?" he asked in mock disappointment.

"N-no. I-it's rather n-nice," stammered the golden-haired pilot.

"I'm glad you think so." With that, the fox demon wrapped his arms around Quatre and pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder. After a few minutes of ear pulling, neck nuzzling and mouth exploring, Kurama ran his fingers against Quatre's bare chest. The boy gasped as fingers traveled over a nipple. Smiling, Kurama doubled his efforts. He kissed Quatre's shoulders a few more times, then set to work at one of his nipples.

He tentatively licked at the flesh, causing electric shocks to travel down the boy's spine. Holding firmly onto him with one arm, he began to play with the other nipple with his free hand. 

Quatre whimpered when he felt Kurama pinch and pull at his nipple. Hearing the boy's stifled moans, the youko no longer licked at the other nipple. He began to forcefully suck at it until Quatre let out a full-fledged moan.

No longer in control of his body, Quatre resigned himself to Kurama's administrations and let the new sensations he felt go through him unhindered.

*****

A while later, the now naked youko looked at the boy slumped in the vines. "You poor dear, you must be exhausted after all that 'exercise.'" He released the pilot from the vines and gently laid him down.

Quatre sat up and looked at the fox demon, who had done something unforgettable to him, as he began to get dressed.

"I just can't leave such a prize lying around here," Kurama said, "Who knows what they'll do to you. Besides, I rather like you." Quatre blushed.

"So kawaii," said Kurama bending to place a kiss on the boy's nose. "Well, here we go."

Kurama picked up the golden-haired boy as if he weighed as light as goose down. Too tired to fight, Quatre let himself be carried by the seductively handsome fox.

"Ano, Kurama-san, where are we going?"

"To my cave of course," he replied.

"Oh," Quatre said rather sleepily. He snuggled against Kurama's chest to keep himself from falling and instinctively wrapped his arms around the youko's neck. Kurama started at the movement, but relaxed once he saw the boy's peaceful face.

He placed Quatre on the futon gently before going for their dinner, as it was almost dinnertime. Taking one last look at the sleeping ningen, he left to hunt. "I hope you know what you're doing my friend," he said to himself.

*****

"So are you hungry, little rabbit?" came a seductive voice. 

Quatre looked around at his surroundings and saw he was in a rather large, yet cozy cave. At the entrance, an animal skin hung, acting as a door and protection against the elements. Various niches were used as shelves and a moderate sized fire was blazing in the center of the chamber. Wondering where the smoke would go, he looked up and saw the 'ceiling' had a hole that allowed fresh air to travel in and the smoke out.

At the fire, stood Kurama, a stick in his hand. Memories of the past recent events came rushing back to him and Quatre blushed, remembering what he had done with the fox demon.

"What's wrong, little one? Aren't you hungry?" asked the silver-haired demon.

"Um, yes," he said, his stomach emphasizing the reply.

Kurama laughed at the boy's blushing face. "You really are a cutie, beautiful Quatre-chan." He came up to the pilot and stroked his face, then kissed him. "I'd better save this for desert, ne?"

Blushing, Quatre nodded in agreement glad the demon decided notto repeat their earlier exercise. The youko handed him a plate and chopsticks to eat his meal with. He stared at them then thanked his 'host.'

"Just because I look like an animal doesn't mean I have to eat like one," Kurama said with amusement and a bit of hurt. "You see I am not like most youkai here."

After a delicious meal of the Makai version of pheasant, Kurama latched himself onto Quatre again. However, the boy didn't resist in fear of what the fox demon would do if he did. Quatre had discovered, that even though he was here against his will, he quite liked feeling the youko's strong arms around him and he loved the faint rose smell that seemed to float around the seductive youko.

Expecting a repeat of their earlier encounter, Quatre blinked when he saw Kurama stand up and offer him his hand.

"Come with me, I'll show you to your room." The boy timidly took the hand and let himself be pulled up. He followed the fox demon to the back of the cave and saw a torch attached to the wall. "Wait here." He nodded and did as he was told.

Kurama took the torch off the wall and walked back to the fire, lighting the torch with it. Gently laying a hand on Quatre's back he led the boy through a before unnoticed crack and into another smaller chamber.

All over the floor were furs and animal skins of various kinds, somewere unknown to him. Quatre looked quizzically at the demon at his side. "This is your room, my sweet rabbit. You may use the skins and fur any way you choose."

Quatre looked forlornly at the pile and said, "You're not going to let me go are you." It was more of a fact than a question.

Kurama laughed, but it was hollow. "No," he said matter-of-factly, "I caught you and therefore, you're mine. But you needn't worry, my pretty Quatre." He nuzzled the boy's hair. "I won't hurt you in any way and whatever you wish, I'll gladly give you. Except your freedom, that is unless you want another crueler youkai to find you."

"I-ie. I-I'll stay. T-thank you for letting me stay."

"Even as a prisoner, you're still polite. How cute. Get some sleep, little rabbit. Tomorrow I'll help you make some clothes if you'd like."

"Y-yes, thank you."

"Oyasumi, Quatre-chan." He quickly gave the boy a kiss, then left taking the room's only light with him.

"Oyasumi, Kurama-san," Quatre called back halfheartedly.

He now looked around his prison and saw that despite the lack of light, he could see somewhat due to phosphorescent rocks in the walls. Like the larger chamber that served as Kurama's room and kitchen, there were a few niches but they were empty.

Sighing, Quatre went to the pile of animal skins and began separating them. The softest ones he laid out until he had formed a sort of bed for himself. 

Then put those with no fur in a separate spot from the others. 'Maybe some of those could be made into clothes,' he thought.

Out of the rest, he selected one with rather thick fur and lay down on his 'bed' covering himself with the skins he took. Lying there, he thought of how soft Kurama's ears and tail had felt and wondered if the fur he was lying on was from another like him. 'You see I am not like most youkai here' came Kurama's voice in his mind.

'No Kurama-san wouldn't kill another youko for their fur,' he thought, 'At least I hope he wouldn't.'

Imagining he was lying with a silver-haired fox, Quatre snuggled deep into the fur and slowly fell asleep.

Later, Kurama came into the chamber to check on his 'guest.' Worried that the boy would try something stupid, like escape into the Makai night, he had risen from his futon unable to sleep, and crept to Quatre's 'room.'

Inside, the ningen laid fast asleep on a bed of some of his finest fur, however the skin he had been using as a cover had been kicked in such a way that it was now tangled up in his legs. He smiled and silently chuckled. "And here I was worried, you'd run off," he said quietly not willing to disturb Quatre any. 

He surveyed the piles of skins in the room and saw a pile further off, those with no fur. 'He's smart. I bet he wants to use those for clothes,' Kurama thought.

Returning to the boy, he bent down and gently kissed his forehead before recovering him with the 'blanket.' "Thank you," he whispered, "Sleep well, my little rabbit." He picked up the pile of discarded fur and left.

*****

Quatre woke up the next day to find himself in a dimly lit room and someone or something's arms around him. He carefully twisted as to not disturb what may be lying next to him and saw the sleeping form of Kurama, his face undisturbed by sleep and his tail halfway across his waist. He wondered where he was, then it hit him like a sledgehammer when he saw one golden eye slowly open.

He was this creature's prisoner. The youko had trapped him when he woke up in the Makai. Now he'd probably have to spend the rest of his life with the fox demon.

"Ohayo, Quatre-chan," Kurama said placing a light kiss on the golden-haired boy's cheek.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Kurama-san," he said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" the fox asked stretching and rising.

"Hai. Thank you for letting me use these." Quatre quickly covered himself with the blanket, less he give his captor any ideas.

Seeing his prisoner's modest action, he chuckled. "Do not worry, little rabbit. I will not touch you unless you wish me to."

"Demo..."

"Sorry about yesterday. I was bored," 'and lonely,' he added silently. "And I thought you'd be something I could amuse myself with. I was right though, I did enjoy our 'play.'"

Quatre was about to say something harsh when Kurama sat back on bed next to him. "I truly am sorry for not asking you first. If it made you feel better, I will not come near you if don't want me to."

Quatre's anger quickly turned to shame and pity when he realized what Kurama was trying, in his own Makai way, to say. 'He's lonely, like me. He only did what he did, because he needed someone to be with even if it was for a little while.' Tears began to well up in the boy's eyes.

"Do you wish to go home, little one?" Kurama asked noticing the tears. He wanted to touch the boy, to make those tears vanish, but he could see that this was not the one he was waiting for. He felt a pain in his heart, one he'd been feeling ever since...

"I-ie! I-I mean, I do, but I don't know how and besides you brought me here. It must mean you wish to keep me here." He hung his head, looking at his hands.

"It's settled then, here you'll stay," Kurama said matter-of-factly. Despite the fact that the boy would hate him for the rest of his life, he would at least have some company 'til someone came to either kill or free him from this curse. "Come, let's get some breakfast and then we'll make you some clothes."

He grabbed Quatre before he could think and led him back to the combination bedroom/kitchen.

*****

After a modest breakfast, Kurama and Quatre immediately started choosing skins for a set of clothes for him. Quatre would choose what he thought would look good on him, but Kurama insisted on ones that were what he called 'practical'.

They weren't exactly the height of fashion, but at least his modesty was preserved. With Kurama's help at cutting and stitching, he now had a pair of what looked like buckskin trousers and matching shirt. Shoes, Kurama said had to be got elsewhere.

While, Kurama left the cave for his shoes, Quatre decided to explore a bit since a bunch of ferocious 'guard dog' plants stood at the entrance. At first he couldn't see anything else in the hallway leading to the 'kitchen' as he called it, but a trick of light on stone revealed yet another hallway. This one was narrower than the one the two of them had used and it gave Quatre an uneasy closed in feeling.

With a torch in hand, he timidly took the first step into the darkness.

After what seemed an eternity, he finally came to the end of the sloping 'hallway'. What he saw took his breath away. Inside a huge chamber, bigger than the 'kitchen', was pile upon pile of rare gemstones, gold coins, and whatever kind of treasure anyone could think of. He had discovered the youko's secret stash of treasure.

Quatre bent down and lightly touched a beautifully carved figure of a wolf made of the blackest onyx. It felt strangely warm for being in such a cold place, but he paid it no heed and continued to stroke the smooth surface. Unnoticed, the wolf figurine made its way into a pocket, Kurama had lovingly sewn into the trousers.

Next he decided to inspect the rest of the treasure, since he had nothing else to do or anywhere to go. He went from pile to pile admiring many pieces of carved gems and jewelry. 'Wouldn't my sisters have a field day in here,' he thought with slight amusement.

There was enough jewelry to satisfy all twenty-nine of his sisters and then some.

Once he was through with the last pile, he noticed that his torch was fading and looked for the way back. A reflection of light at one far corner caught his eye and he saw a medium sized mirror with an elaborately carved gold frame leaning against the wall (the one Kurama was carrying in the second YuuYuu movie). Despite its heavy looks, the mirror was quite light when he tried to lift it. He glanced at his reflection.

His hair was a mess, but that was because Kurama had no spare combs or brushes, or that was what he was told. He had seen many amongst the treasure. He gasped when he saw his new outfit reflected in its surface. He looked much older than his mere fifteen-years, in fact he looked like one of the ancient pioneers or American Indians he had read about in a book once.

'All I need now is a rifle and a raccoon skin hat, or perhaps a bow and arrows, and I could be a real pioneer or indiaan," he thought with an amused giggle.

"What are you doing in here?!"

The question startled him so much that he dropped the mirror. It fell, but no crashing sound came, no shattering of glass. Instead being broken, it had been replaced against the wall where he found it, cushioned by a bed of moss and lichen that weren't there before.

"I asked you a question," came the voice again, Kurama's voice.

"G-gomen, Kurama-san. I-I was just exploring and I-I..." The youko's angry face was making it very hard for him to speak.

"Daijoubu. I'm not really that angry, Quatre-chan. There are many dangerous magical objects here and little boys shouldn't be playing here." He gently placed an arm around his shoulders and firmly led the golden-haired pilot back toward the main part of the cave. "Come, I found you a pair of shoes."

He obeyed the fox demon and left the treasure trove behind never realizing he had the carved wolf in his pocket.

"Did you like what you see?"

"H-hai, Kurama-san." He blushed ashamed that he had been caught snooping where it was obvious he shouldn't have.

"Well, if you're good, maybe I'll let you have something," the fox said playfully tugging Quatre's ear.

"Itai! Kurama-san onegai!"

Kurama continued to joke and chat with him until they had returned to the occupied part of the cave.

*****

Did anyone like this first part? C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net.


	2. Part 2

Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou/Gundam Wing Fic

By

Sakura

Part 2

Over the months, Quatre remained with the youko. Despite the fact that he was still the fox's prisoner, Kurama had treated him as an honored guest, providing for him whatever the boy wanted. He had gotten a comb and brush from Kurama's treasure, with the promise that he'd help with the youko's hair as well.

This, the boy didn't mind at all for Kurama's hair was as soft and silky as the fur bed he had made for himself. He found himself enjoying brushing the fox's hair every night, and while he was doing so, the youko would tell him of his adventures as a thief.

Quatre didn't approve of his 'host's' chosen profession, but as a prisoner, he felt he had no say in the matter and just listened politely.

The golden-haired pilot found himself liking the thief more and more and protested less whenever he grew more 'affectionate' than usual, Kurama was usually true to his word and hardly touched the boy without his say so.

And every night after dinner, the two would sit together talking of nothing in particular. Their conversation, however, eventually came to the same questions Kurama would put to the pilot.

"Do you like it here?" the fox would ask.

"Hai," Quatre always answered back.

"Tell me, little rabbit, have I done anything to harm you in anyway?"

"Iie, Kurama," he'd reply truthfully. For the fox never laid a hand on him in anger or maliciousness.

The next question was always hard for Kurama. "Quatre-chan, do you love me?"

Quatre would always pause and hesitate at this one. He could not truly give an answer because he was extremely confused when it came to his feelings for the fox. One moment he would find himself wishing he could go with Kurama when he left the cave for an 'errand' and at another he would wish he could go back home to his friends and his gundam.

"Iie, Kurama, I mean, I don't know. Gomen nasai." The youko would then fall suddenly quiet and look sadly into the fire. Of course Quatre would feel guilty and try to cheer him up. "But, I don't hate you, Kurama."

At these words, Kurama would smile sadly and excuse himself, saying he wanted go for a walk. Quatre would then rid himself of the guilt by the only way available to him, reading one of the many books Kurama had stolen for him.

One night the two were cuddling together by the kitchen fire, when Quatre could not help releasing a sigh.

"Doushita no, little rabbit?" Kurama asked using the pet name he had given him.

"Nothing, Kurama," he said evasively and continued to stare into the fire.

"Come on, little one, tell me what's bothering you. I can see that you're troubled tonight."

"I'm fine. Honto ni."

"Right. Don't lie to me now Quatre. I don't know what I'd do without your cheerfulness, little one. It's bad enough one of us is sullen, I don't need another sourpuss so tell me what's wrong."

Quatre sighed once more then resigned to telling the youko the truth. "I miss my friends, Rashid, everything I left back home. I know I can't go back, I'd like to know they're o.k. They probably think I'm dead by now." Quatre just stared into the fire, trying to remember the other pilots he left behind.

Kurama felt a twang of guilt pull at his heart and found he could not ignore it. He had known a day like this would come the moment Quatre had first said 'no' to the last question. He let out a sigh and quietly said,

"Would you like to see them?"

The boy stared confusedly at the fox and asked, "What do you mean, Kurama?"

"Your friends, would you like to see them? I can show them to you."

"I would very much like to see them again, but how are you going to find them? It's been months since I left my compound, and I'm sure they can be anyplace by now."

Kurama laughed. "Fear not, sweet one. Finding things is no match for youko. Especially this youko," he said ruffling Quatre's immaculately combed hair.

Kurama stood up and got the torch off the back wall. "Come, I have something to show you," he said waiting for him to follow him.

The youko led the golden-haired pilot down the hallway leading to Kurama's treasure trove. "Ano, Kurama, why are we going this way? You said I should never go back down there," the boy asked puzzled.

"I did, but I never said you couldn't if you were with me." Kurama's humor had returned somewhat, probably in expectation of a pleasant surprise for his 'little rabbit.'

*****

Once at the cavern, Kurama brought Quatre over to where the golden mirror he found months ago laying against the wall.

"This? I already saw this, when I first found this room," Quatre said.

"I know, but like most of my treasure, it has a secret," he said lightly kissing his nose. "If you really want to see your friends go ahead and look." 

Quatre stared at the mirror only to see his reflection staring back at him. "I see nothing."

"Baka na, just ask the mirror what you want to see and it'll show you. I'll wait by the entrance so you can have some privacy." Kurama turned and left him standing staring at the mirror, but never for a moment took his eyes off the boy.

Quatre cautiously ran a hand along the mirror's surface, while considering to believe the youko or not. Suddenly, a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"What is it you wish to see, Quatre Raberba Winner?" his reflection asked.

"Um, my friends please," he stammered.

"As you wish, ningen," the mirror Quatre replied.

His reflection faded and suddenly three boys came slowly into view. One with unruly, short, brown hair, one with slick black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and one with an enormously long braid.

"Hiro, Wufei, Duo," Quatre whispered sadly. He reached to touch the mirror's surface again, but felt he shouldn't, so put his arm at his side. "I miss you all so much." Tears began to well up in the blond boy's eyes.

"I told ya not to do it, baka! Now look at ya!" Duo yelled at an unconscious boy on a bed.

"Yelling at him won't help," said the Chinese boy.

"I know, but I told him not t'go out there! We both know he's dead! That kid was just a sick joke from OZ!" Duo slammed his fist on the night stand.

"How can you be so cold?! You know he took Quatre's death the hardest. I wouldn't be surprised if Hiro thought every blond boy he sees now is him," Wufei said. He grimaced at how OZ had used an innocent boy as a trap for them and they fell right into it.

"I know Wufei, it's hard for me too. Sometimes when I'm thinkin' of Quatre, every blond kid becomes him for me too. I just wish I'd been nicer to him." Duo began to feel tears running down his cheeks.

"We're all to blame for this, and his death. Neither of us knew how to handle a friendship, so we all backed away from him. We must atone for this. Justice must be served!"

"Minna... you do care for me," Quatre said, tears sparkling on his face. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I agree with ya there, Wu. But right now we've gotta get Hiro better now. That bullet didn't hit anything vital, but the fever's not lettin' up." Duo said worriedly.

Wufei replaced the cloth on Hiro's forehead and dipped a clean one into a nearby bowl of a mixture of herbs and water. "I'm doing what I can Duo, but it's really up to him now. If he wants to live, he'll live, otherwise..."

"I don' wanna hear it Wufei! Don't ya dare say Hiro's gonna die! No one's gonna die on me again, ya hear that?!"

"The whole neighborhood can hear you, Maxwell," Wufei said placing the now damp cloth on Hiro's forehead. The Japanese pilot stirred a little, but otherwise remained unchanged.

"I'm goin' out," Duo said and promptly slammed the door.

"What we all need is a miracle. Nataku, if you can hear me, don't let this boy die," Wufei silently prayed.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Quatre said crying uncontrollably. "Hiro! Wake up! I'm right here! I'm o.k., just wake up!" He reached to touch the unconscious boy and the mirror suddenly went black and Quatre's reflection replaced the scene he'd just seen.

"Hey! Bring them back! I've got to know what happened to Hiro!" The mirror refused to obey the order. It had reverted back to a plain mirror.

"It's no use yelling at it Quatre. Once you've touched the surface, that's it. No more visions for a while. I'm sorry." Kurama said placing a comforting hand on the blond boy's shoulder. He startled, he had not noticed the youko had come up next to him. "Something has happened to your friends?" the fox asked.

"It's Hiro," Quatre said tears falling again, "He's very sick. From what I could hear he may even die and it's all my fault!" He fell against Kurama's chest and began to sob.

Hurt by Quatre's sudden outburst of crying, Kurama held the boy closer to him and tucked his head under his chin. He was barely able to keep himself from crying as well, never had he seen anyone as sad as the ningen boy he held in his arms.

"Shh, little one. It's all right, I'm sure he'll survive. From what you've told me of your friend, he should be a tough one to kill, ne?" he said trying to cheer up his little prisoner.

"But it's all my fault, Kurama! If I hadn't fallen asleep in the woods like I did, Hiro wouldn't have fallen ill."

"No way is any of this your fault. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen. If you wish to blame anyone, blame me." Kurama gently pulled away from Quatre ashamed of his selfishness. For the first time in a long, long time, Youko Kurama had developed a conscience.

"Iya!! It's not your fault Kurama! I was the one who fell asleep and woke up here. I should be blamed for what's happened to Hiro!"

"We're both at fault then," he said suddenly serious, "You're free to go if you wish to see your friends. I'm not going to stop you."

"Kurama!" For once Quatre couldn't speak.

"I'm letting you go, little rabbit. You are no longer my prisoner." With that the youko turned and solemnly walked up the hallway to the rest of the cave.

"Kurama! Matte!" Quatre called after him. The fox didn't seem to hear and continued up the passage with the boy running after him.

When Quatre was able to catch his breath, not to mention Kurama, he laid a hand on the youko's arm and said, "Kurama, thank you."

Kurama sadly nodded. "I'll lead you to a portal to the Ningenkai," was all he said.

"Chotto matte yo! I'll go see my friends until I'm sure Hiro's all right, then I'll come back." Kurama was stunned. He never expected him to say something like that.

"No you won't. You'll forget like all the others." He gently caressed Quatre's damp cheek. "Don't do this, little one. Go on home where you belong and forget about me. It'll only make you sad end the end if you stayed with me."

"No Kurama." Quatre took Kurama's hand and placed it on his chest. "I promised I'd stay with you forever and I'm not about to go back on a promise."

"I forced you to make that promise, Quatre-chan. It doesn't matter."

"Even so, it's still a promise. My father always told me never to go back on any promises not matter what kind they were. I promised I'd stay and I will."

"Quatre..."

"I'll make another one. I promise I'll come back and I'll never ask to leave you again."

Quatre's words had really shocked the youko. Never before had he met a ningen so sincere before, naïve, but still sincere. He let out a sigh, "All right, little rabbit. You win. You promise to come back?"

"Hai!" Quatre nodded emphatically.

"All right then, come back within two weeks. That should be enough time for you to see you friends."

Quatre looked a little crestfallen. He was hoping for a little more time, but he accepted what time was allotted to him. Kurama fished through his shelves and handed a small vial to him. The boy examined the bottle carefully then looked up at Kurama puzzled.

"That should relieve your Hiro of whatever ails him, but you must be careful too much of it will kill him. Just give him a few drops at a time."

Quatre nodded solemnly, then placed the vial carefully in one of his pockets. "Arigatou Kurama."

"This is also for you." He handed him a perfect rose bud and a silver ring carved into the shape of a fox. "The rose will bloom for the two weeks you're away and when it's time for you to come back, just stroke the ring and it will open a portal near here."

"Don't worry I'll be back, Kurama. I promise. And thanks for everything." He kissed Kurama's cheek and made to leave the cave.

"Matte, Quatre." The boy turned to look at the fox. "Should you return one day late, you will find all the plants here dead and withered and me, dead of a broken heart."

The boy looked shocked and sad at Kurama, then came up to him and gave him a hug. "Daijoubu, Kurama. I'll return and on time. I'll keep my promises to you!"

Kurama found it very hard to let the beautiful boy go, but forced himself to pull Quatre off him and lead him to a nearby portal to the Ningenkai. "I will miss you terribly, little rabbit. Hurry back."

"I promise." Quatre smiled and stepped through the portal.

Kurama remained long after the gundam pilot had vanished and the portal closed. Tears flowed down his cheeks in a seemingly endless river. "I'll die without you, Quatre."

Sorry this is a little shorter than the first, but I sorta ran out of time typing this. Next one should be longer.

Send comments to Firia@linainverse.net.


	3. Part 3

And now for part 3

And now for part 3

Beauty and the Beast

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou/Gundam Wing Fic

By

Sakura

Part 3

Quatre appeared in front of the small cabin the gundam pilots had been shacking in. The blond nervously brushed a hand through his hair, then carefully made his way to the door. 'I hope I don't scare them too much,' he thought as he raised his hand and knocked. There was no answer. 'Funny. I'm sure this is where the others are so why is no one here. I thought Hiro was sick.'

Quatre tested the door and it opened slowly. "Hello? Anyone here?" he called softly. "Duo? Wufei? Hiro? It's me, Quatre. I'm back." Still no answer.

Inside the cabin was a room with a fireplace, a fire long burnt out in it. Off to the side were two other rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom. In the dim evening light, Quatre could just make out the form of a sleeping boy on an old worn out sofa before the fire.

"Duo? No Wufei." He thought of waking the Chinese boy, but decided against it. "I guess Duo's out getting supplies or something. They wouldn't leave Hiro here alone."

He carefully tiptoed past Wufei and actually managed to sneak past the Chinese pilot. Cautiously checking over his shoulder to see if he had woken the other boy, he nervously put his hand on the doorknob and silently pushed the door open.

Inside the meager bedroom was a bed, a small desk and one night table beside the bed. On the night stand were two bowls, one with water and one with barely eaten soup.

"Oh Hiro, I'm so sorry. I did this to you. Forgive me!" He flung himself on Hiro's sleeping body and began to cry uncontrollably.

Hiro woke up feeling a weight on his chest and the sound of someone crying. Through his blurred vision he was barely able to make out a blond head. Believing he was dreaming, Hiro closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the sound of crying would not stop. Opening his eyes again he saw the same golden head as before and it was shaking from the crying its owner was doing.

"Quatre?" Hiro weakly asked praying he was dreaming and not losing his mind. "Is that you?"

Quatre stopped his crying at the sound of the boy's weak voice. He slowly raised his head and saw Hiro was awake. "Hiro? I'm sorry. It's all my fault!" Quatre started to cry again. Hiro struggled to sit up and managed to do so and gently pulled Quatre to him, holding him tight.

"It isn't your fault Quatre. It's my own stupid fault for falling for that trap. I was worried about you." Hiro smiled as he stroked Quatre's hair causing the smaller boy to calm down.

"Aren't you going to ask where I've been?" Quatre asked unconsciously wrapping his arms around Hiro.

"Iie. I know better than to pry into someone's personal business. If you don't want to tell me what happened to you, it's all right."

"Thank you, Hiro. I have to tell you I can't stay long. You see, I sort of promised someone I'd come back after you're better."

"Ryoukai." Hiro said letting go of Quatre.

"Hiro?" the blond asked confused.

"You came to visit me, ne?" Quatre nodded. "But you have to go back to wherever you've been?" Again a nod. Quatre turned his head away ashamed, but Hiro gently turned the blond head back until he was looking Quatre right in the face. "I understand. You made a promise to someone and you wish to keep it. I won't be angry if you leave again, little one. Just say goodbye this time."

The blond pilot blushed and hugged Hiro once more. "Thank you for understanding Hiro. It means so much to me." Hiro pulled him in for another hug, and felt something hard press against him.

"What's that?" he asked reaching for the pocket of Quatre's shirt. Hiro eyed the unusual outfit Quatre was wearing. 'Where did he get that? He looks like one of those American pioneers.' Hiro silently chuckled.

Noticing his interest in his clothes, Quatre turned bright red. "What's this?" came Hiro's voice again snapping him back to reality. The brown haired boy was holding a small vial.

"Be careful with that!" Quatre quickly grabbed the vial and placed it on the night table beside the bowl of water. "It's medicine. For your fever."

Hiro eyed the vial suspiciously and nodded.

"Honto ni! He wouldn't lie to me! Kura-" Quatre stopped realizing he almost slipped. He hadn't intended to tell anyone about the fox demon who had kept him prisoner for so long. Especially Hiro. No telling what the semi-insane pilot would do.

"Kura? Is this the person you promised to return to?"

Quatre lowered his head and nodded.

"I understand. Does this Kura treat you well?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" Hiro stared at the other boy intently trying to read what was going on in his mind.

Quatre looked absolutely stunned and red as a lobster. "I-I, that is... um..."

"You don't have to answer. Thank you for coming back," Hiro said tiredly and sank back on the bed.

Seeing his friend lying back on the bed, Quatre gently lifted him so he could fluff out the pillows for him. "Arigatou, Quatre." Hiro managed to smile and the blond boy smiled back at him.

"I'll let you get some more rest. I'll give you the medicine later, all right?" Hiro nodded. "Sleep well Hiro," Quatre said rising to leave.

Hiro quickly snatched the boy's hand and said, "Matte Quatre."

"Yes, Hiro?"

Hiro began to blush as the question formed itself on the gundam pilot's lips. "Would you stay with me. I know you have to be tired and that idiot Maxwell's probably hogging the couch."

Quatre had to laugh. Hiro confused at the blond's sudden laughter asked, "Nani?"

"Gomen ne Hiro. Actually Wufei's the one sleeping on the sofa," he giggled.

"Oh."

"I can't possibly stay with you Hiro, there's no chair and only one bed." Quatre's cheeks were turning red again.

"There is room for two on the bed, Quatre. Please." 

Quatre had never heard the word please come from Hiro's mouth. It had always been 'Quatre, I need this' or 'Quatre get me that' never had the pilot of Wing Zero begged anyone for anything. Touched by Hiro's sudden need for his company, Quatre carefully shut the door and got on the bed beside him.

"All right Hiro. But just for tonight." Quatre carefully wrapped the sheets around them and tried to fall asleep.

"Arigatou Quatre. You don't know how much this means to me." Hiro rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around the blond boy.

"I think I do." Quatre shyly replied, letting himself snuggle closer to the brown haired boy. It was definitely going to be a long night. "Oyasumi, Hiro."

"Oyasumi, little one," Hiro whispered back daring to place a feather light kiss on Quatre's cheek.

"Oyasumi, little one," he heard whispered as he was starting to drift. He felt Hiro kiss his cheek and found himself wishing it was the silver haired demon holding him and not the friend he had so desperately wanted to see.

Moments later, Quatre was asleep, dreaming of a silver haired fox in a human form.

Duo had returned but decided not wake the sleeping Chinese boy and went immediately to sleep on the cot he put out in the kitchen after putting away the supplies he 'acquired.' Little did either of the pilots know they had a visitor that night.

*****

"Ohayo Hiii-ro! How ya feelin' today?" Duo called opening the bedroom door. The longhaired boy's draw dropped to the floor when he saw the blond form sleeping in Hiro's bed.

"Oi what's wrong Maxwell? Don't stand there like an idiot go and check on him," said a rather sleepy Wufei. Sleeping on an old worn out sofa did not go well with him. He had been having an uneasy night, dreaming Quatre had returned with his Nataku as ghosts.

"I-it's a ghost!! Hiro's dead and now he's come back for him!" Duo promptly fainted.

Wufei surprised at the Shinigami pilot's sudden fainting spell, went over to the room and blinked. In the bed were Hiro and Quatre, their arms wrapped around each other. After the initial shock had worn off, Wufei went over to them and carefully checked for pulses. "Baka," he said smiling. Both boys were alive and only sleeping.

Quatre finally stirred and woke, brushing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at Hiro not sure of where he was then remembered the previous night.

"Just where have you been Quatre?" Wufei said like a parent who had caught their child sneaking in late. 

Quatre looked at the Chinese boy shamefully, playing with the covers a little. "I'm so sorry Wufei. I can't say where I've been because I really don't know myself, but I can tell you that I'm really sorry for not letting everyone know I was o.k."

"What you did is dishonorable." Quatre hung his head in shame. "But if you were a prisoner, then you couldn't get word to us. Am I right?"

"H-hai," Quatre still couldn't look him in the eye.

"It's all right Quatre. You're back with us now." Wufei placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come along, I'll get breakfast."

Quatre reluctantly left Hiro's side and followed the Chinese pilot as Wufei deftly stepped over the prone figure of Duo. "Don't worry about him, he just fainted," Wufei said turning around. "Sweet Nataku! What are you wearing?!" Quatre blushed as he nervously brushed his clothes. "Never mind. Let's just get something to eat."

Quatre nodded and followed Wufei into the kitchen.

After a rather simple breakfast of instant oatmeal and reviving Duo, the two gundam pilots began to endlessly question Quatre. They both wanted to know what happened to him and where he'd been.

"Ya sure it wasn't OZ?" Duo asked for the umpteenth time.

"Don't be a fool Maxwell, he already said he doesn't know who it was," scolded Wufei.

"What the hell happened to your clothes man?! Ya look like Davy Crockett!" Quatre blushed, looking at his hands.

"I guess my clothes got ruined when I was knocked out. These were all they could give me." He felt guilty lying to his friends like this, but he couldn't tell them about the fox demon. They would never believe him anyway. Quatre unconsciously took out the rose Kurama had given him and began to twirl it.

Wufei cocked an eyebrow when he saw the golden haired boy take out a perfect red rose. "Quatre where did you get that?"

He stared at the rose not realizing he had taken it out of his clothes. He had not intended to pull it out until he got away from his two interrogators. "I, uh, found it on the way here. I thought it would cheer Hiro up."

"Uh-huh." Wufei knew his friend was hiding something but chose to ignore it for now. "We'd better check on Hiro now." Quatre nodded glad to get away from Wufei's piercing and suspecting stare.

"It's good to have ya back Quatre. We were all worried 'bout ya, y'know," said Duo following Wufei to Hiro's room.

Quatre got up and went with the other two pilots to check on Hiro.

"Here you go Hiro," Quatre said handing him Kurama's vial. "Don't drink to much of it. Just take a few drops."

Hiro sniffed the liquid suspiciously. "It smells."

"I'm sure it's all right Hiro. Just go ahead and take it, you need to get better."

Hiro wasn't sure if he should, but the look on Quatre's face left no room for arguing. Steeling himself, Hiro lifted the vial and drank a few drops. Surprisingly, it tasted better than it smelled, and he didn't feel as hot as before.

"Arigatou Quatre." The blond pilot smiled taking back the vial and placing it on the night stand beside Hiro's bowl of now cold oatmeal.

"Do you feel like eating now?"

Hiro was about to say no, but surprisingly he found himself actually hungry, the first time since he'd fallen ill. "Hai."

"Good. I'll make you some soup."

"You don't have to."

"It's all right Hiro. I don't mind," Quatre said heading for the door. "Oh I forgot! Here this is for you." He reached into his shirt and pulled out the rose he was holding earlier. Hiro stared at the flower not sure what to say or do. "I'll get a vase for it. I'll be right back."

"Thank you Quatre," Hiro said silently crying.

Did I say this part was going to be longer? Gomen minna-san. I tried really hard on this part. Honestly I did. But it's not easy getting past writer's block. Maybe next time.

Any C&C welcome at Hiei@prodigy.net.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Part 4!

Beauty and the Beast

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou/Gundam Wing Fic

By

Sakura

Part 4

The two weeks flew by faster than Quatre had hoped. Hiro steadily recovered due to the blond's constant company and Kurama's medicine. Wufei, suspicious of Quatre's sudden reappearance, kept a constant eye on him.

Duo however, was just glad the blond pilot was alive and well. He even insisted on doing all of Quatre's work for him. Which he goofed, causing both Hiro and Quatre to laugh hysterically.

Hiro somehow sensed it was close to the time for Quatre to leave and had called him into his room. "You'll be leaving soon," he said staring at the rose in the vase, which he held reverently.

Quatre ashamed he had to leave his friends again, meekly said. "Hai. The rose won't last another or two. I'll have to back to him soon."

Hiro gently replaced the vase onto the night table. "Ryoukai. You promised your Kura you would return." It was a statement rather than a question.

Quatre only nodded. Hiro firmly wrapped his arms around the golden haired boy and drew him into a fierce hug. "Just remember your promise to say goodbye."

"I won't Hiro." Quatre returned his friend's hug and let the brown haired boy hold him. Shortly, both pilots had fallen asleep, entangled in each other's arms. 

At the door, Wufei stood staring at the wilting flower in its vase. "I knew he was hiding something," he snorted.

"Who's hiding somethin'?" Duo said returning with more supplies.

"Duo, we need to talk." 

"NANI?!"

"You heard me Duo Maxwell. Quatre is no longer one of us. I don't think he's a traitor or not, but he can no longer be trusted to go on missions." Wufei was hurting. Bad. One of the few people he trusted had been lying to them and he did not like it one bit. 

"You're crazy Wu! There's no way Quatre'd betray us. If he's hiding stuff, could ya blame him? Don't tell me you've forgotten how we treated him!"

Wufei angrily slammed his hand on the table. "Of course not! It's our fault he went out there by himself! We should have gone with him, but it's too late now!" 

"I still can't believe he's leavin' us. Does Quatre hate us that much?"

"Obviously you hadn't been listening to a word as usual Maxwell. I told you, you idiot that Quatre made some sort of deal with this Kura person to return to wherever he's been for the past few months when that rose of his dies. And it's almost dead now!" 

"So he's leaving. Wufei there's no stopping him ya know. Once Quatre's made a promise, nothing in Hell's gonna stop him from keeping it."

Wufei suddenly grinned a like a Cheshire Cat. "Maybe not in Hell, but not on Earth."

"What the hell ya talkin' 'bout?!"

"What if we replace the rose with a fresher one? Quatre wouldn't even know the difference. He'll never realize that he broke his promise if we just keep replacing the rose."

"I'd hate ta play a trick like that on 'im, but I don't see any other way ta keep Quatre here," Duo agreed ruefully.

On the morning of the fifteenth day, Hiro woke to see Duo leaving the room with Quatre's rose. "Just where are you going with that?" he said sensing something was up. No one had touched that rose in the whole time Quatre had been there.

"Eeep!" Duo said almost dropping the vase. "Don't do that Hiro! Ya gonna wind up giving me a heart attack if ya keep doing that!" A small smile appeared on the Japanese pilot's face. "I was just gonna throw it out. It's no use keeping a dead flower in a vase, besides Wufei 'n' I got ya a nicer one." Duo left the room taking the vase with him.

Hiro turned pale. If the rose was dead, then Quatre had to leave. He knew the day would come but didn't realize it would come so soon. Reaching next to him, he gently shook the sleeping pilot next to him. "Wake up Quatre. It's time for you to leave."

Quatre lazily woke up and stretched. "Wazzat Hiro?"

"The rose is dead. You have to go now." Hiro found it hard to look at the blond haired pilot.

"Oh. What?! What's the date?" he asked.

"If you're interested, you've been here for fifteen days," Wufei said with an evil smirk. 

"NANI?" both pilots said at once.

"You heard me. The rose died yesterday. I had Duo replace it with a fresher one. Unfortunately, that idiot got a half-dead one."

Hiro suddenly saw red. Wufei and Duo had played a trick on his Quatre! They made him break his promise by staying an extra day. The Japanese pilot leapt out of the bed and strode towards Wufei.

"Hiro!" Quatre yelled, frightened at Hiro's sudden action.

"What are you going to do Yui? You wanted him to stay too. We did it for Quatre's sake. Who knows what this Kura will make him do."

"You bastard! You're nothing but a hypocrite! You said you weren't going to be selfish anymore, and now, you're doing what you promised never to do. You're only thinking of your happiness not Quatre's! Quatre's told me this person is his friend. He has never done him any harm and never had any intention to."

"But," squeaked the Chinese pilot.

Hiro rose his hand and formed a fist. "Hiro! Don't!" The brown haired boy was beyond reasoning, and thus did not hear Quatre's plea. There was a loud smack of flesh upon flesh as Hiro's fist made contact with Wufei's jaw, which was now undoubtedly broken. 

"Oi Hiro man! Stop it!" Duo had run as soon as he heard the shouting.

"Hiro! Please stop this! They meant well. But they realize I have a promise to keep." Quatre, with a strength not even he knew he had, grabbed the irate pilot and turned him around. "Hiro you've got to help me pack! Snap out of it!"

Hiro stared at the blond boy, fist poised to strike. "Hiro, please!" Tears began to fall down his cheeks. The fist fell silently at its owner's side.

"Quatre. Gomen."

"It's all right Hiro. Let's just get going." Quatre angrily stared at Wufei and Duo. "Get out," was all he could say to the two pilots.

"C'mon Wufei. We tried. Let's let 'im leave." Wufei wanted to say something, but Duo pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"Arigatou Quatre. You don't know how much this meant to me," Hiro said hugging the smaller blond pilot. 

"You're welcome Hiro. I'm glad you're better now. I'll find a way to write you. Don't worry about me." Quatre hugged the Japanese pilot.

"Ninmu ryoukai." 

"Um, Quatre, look, I know you're angry with us about the rose, but we were just worried 'bout ya. If ya really wanna go back to wherever, then just be careful o.k.?" Duo said. Wufei just stood silently, nursing his broken jaw and equally ashamed. He had dishonored himself and his beloved Nataku.

"I will Duo. You be careful too. Take good care of Hiro and Wufei."

"Sure thing Quatre. We'll keep Sandrock for ya, in case ya decide to come back."

"You do that Duo." Quatre placed his hand on Duo's shoulder and turned to Wufei. "Sayonara Wufei. I'm sorry it had to be like this."

The Chinese pilot nodded. Quatre nodded back and left, walking into the woods.

"He'll be o.k. Won't he Hiro?"

"I think so, Duo," he said staring at the spot where Quatre had disappeared. "I hope so." 

*****

When he was sure he had cleared the cabin, Quatre pulled out the silver ring Kurama had given him and placed it on his finger. Turning to look back one last time, he whispered, "Sayonara minna. I shall miss you."

Taking a deep breath, Quatre took a step back and stroked the delicately carved fox, thinking of his fox demon. A puddle of blue light appeared before him. Hesitating for only a second, Quatre bravely stepped through the portal.

*****

Quatre found himself in a familiar forest of twisted trees and a purplish sky. 'Thank god I made it to the Makai. I just hope I'm not too late,' he thought.

Quatre desperately looked around for which direction to go in. He hadn't the slightest idea where Kurama's cave was. "Kuso! I don't know where to go and I'm sure I can't go asking for help not after what Kurama said about this place." Quatre felt tears stream don't his face. At a loss as to what to do or where to go, Quatre slumped down to the ground and cried. 

"Cry not master, I can lead you to where you wish to go," said a voice.

Quatre started at the sound and looked about for its owner. "In here master," said the voice.

He reached into a pocket and pulled out the onyx wolf he had found in Kurama's treasure. "How'd this get in there? Did I put you in here?"

"I can take you to where you want to go master," said the tiny wolf.

"You can speak?!"

"Of course master," grinned the wolf. "Where do you wish to go?"

"How could you take me there? You're so small," Quatre said not believing he was talking to a stone wolf.

"Just put me down and you'll see, little master."

Not knowing what else to do, Quatre obeyed and placed the tiny wolf onto the ground. To his surprise, the statuette grew until it was the size of a large wolf. He tentatively ran his hand on the wolf's back and found the stone had turned to real fur.

The wolf smiled and chuckled at his master's amazement. "You ningen are so amusing. Now where is it you wish to go, master?" he asked.

"Um, Youko Kurama's home please," he said shyly.

"Get on master. I shall take you there." Quatre looked at the big wolf fearfully, not sure he should, but what choice did he have? Shakily, he got on the wolf and held on for dear life.

With the speed of the wind, the wolf ran towards Kurama's cave with a very frightened boy on his back.

*****

Moments later, Quatre found himself at the entrance of an oddly familiar cave. Instead of lush plants, there were now decaying bushes and flowers everywhere.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked the wolf.

"Yes little master," he said and began to shrink back to a statuette.

The blond boy carefully picked up the wolf. "Arigatou, wolf-san," he said.

'Please don't let it be too late,' he prayed. Pushing aside the skin door, he ran into the cave calling, "Kurama! It's me! I'm back!"

The cave was eerily quiet and the once warm, friendly fire was out. "Kurama?" he called once more. 

Concerned, Quatre ran to his room and found nothing. His 'bed' was still there, waiting for him. He smiled stroking the fur, missing the feel of Kurama's tail against his skin.

'Maybe he's in the treasure room.' Searching for the crack leading the way to the treasure chamber, he nearly stumbled all the way down the hallway.

Upon finally reaching the chamber, he found a terrible sight.

In the glow of the phosphorescent rocks, he saw the glint of silver hair by the gold mirror. 'No! Please be alive Kurama!'

He rushed over to the youko's prone body, feeling for a pulse. When he found none, Quatre let out a loud wail. "Kurama! Don't you leave me too! I need you! Come back! Don't die Kurama!" He pounded on the fox's chest sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is that you, my little rabbit?" Kurama said weakly. "You broke your promise you naughty boy," he said trying to make a joke. "I'm glad I got to hold you one last time."

Hearing the youko's weak voice, Quatre looked up to see a pair of golden eyes sadly smiling at him. "You're alive! Thank god! I'm so sorry Kurama! I didn't know they'd do that! Honestly I didn't!"

"I know little one." The golden eyes closed, a smile on Kurama's face.

"No! Kurama! Don't you dare die! I need you! I-I l-love you!"

As he stammered the last three words, a strange mist enveloped Kurama's body. "No! You can't take him! Not without me!" Quatre held onto his lover's body as tight as his thin arms would let him. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

*****

He awoke to the sound of crying. Seeing a golden haired boy grasping on to him with a grip like a vise, he struggled to sit up and managed to do so. Stroking the boy's hair, he began to comfort his little lover.

"Shush, it's all right little rabbit. I'm here. Everything's going to be all right."

Feeling gentle hands upon his hair, Quatre looked up hoping to see his fox's golden eyes. Instead he was gazing at a pair of deep emerald ones. Kurama's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Kurama? What have you done to him?!" he demanded of the brown haired boy who had somehow taken his place.

"What do you mean Quatre-chan? I'm right here," answered the boy.

"How dare you!" Quatre slapped the stranger's face. "How dare you pretend to be him! Tell me what you've done with him! Where's my youko?!

Not believing Quatre had just struck him, the boy touched his cheek wincing. 'That's going to leave a bruise. Who would believe such a little thing could be so strong.'

"Now Quatre-chan calm down. I know you were scared, but I'm all right. It's me Kurama."

"Stop teasing me! I know it's dark in here, but I know a human when I see one!"

"Quatre... What did you say?! A human?!"

"Hai! You're a human! Kurama's a fox demon and I want to know what the hell you did with him you bastard!"

The boy turned to the mirror and gazed into it instead of seeing the longer silver hair and fox ears and tail, he saw a young human man with brown hair and green eyes. One eye had been hidden by the boy's bangs. He stared unbelieving at the small human hands in front of him.

"I'm human again," he said still not believing what he saw.

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Quatre watching the boy's surprise in amazement.

"Quatre, love, you have to believe me. This is what Youko Kurama really looks like."

"I don't understand. How could Kurama be a human?"

"It's a long story and I suggest we go else where. I'm sure we are both tired."

Quatre at a loss for words reluctantly agreed. Both boys left the treasure chamber.

*****

Once the human Kurama got the fire going again and saw to his 'pets' he sat down next to the golden haired pilot and began his story.

He told of his ancient past as a youko and how he was forced to reincarnate as a human when he was shot by a spirit hunter. He then went on to tell of his life as a human, how he had learned of compassion and love during that short time. He also told of how, as a human, he met and fell in love with a fire youkai named Hiei.

The next part was extremely hard for him, but Quatre patiently waited as he continued his tale.

Hiei had been killed by a former ally and lover of his and Kurama had gone after him for revenge after years of hiding in the body of another human. Yomi, the one who had killed his Hiei, forced a very powerful drug made from a plant called the Zense no Mi, Fruit of Past Life, and Kurama was stuck in his youko form until he found another being who could love him. Yomi had said he loved him, but it wasn't real love, it was more like jealousy. He had gotten jealous when he learned of Kurama's relationship with Hiei.

"Now the curse has been lifted and I'm a human again," he said wrapping an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Thank you, my little rabbit."

"You, you're really Kurama?" Quatre asked trying to grasp all the information he just received.

"Hai, sweet one. I am." He bent to kiss Quatre's cheek.

Quatre began to cry again. He didn't want this boy kissing him, holding him. He wanted his over-affectionate fox. He wanted to run his hands through the silver hair, feel the youko's furry tail tickle his skin. He wanted Youko Kurama, not the boy he had become.

Sensing his love's uneasiness, Kurama stopped stroking the golden hair. "Doushita no, Quatre?"

Quatre looked at his hands in his lap, ashamed of what he was about to say.

"Kurama, I'm truly sorry. I love you, I really do, but not you as a human. What I mean is, I love the fox part of you."

"Quatre..."

"I don't want to sound selfish, but I want him back. I want the youko back!" Quatre broke into tears sobbing against the strange boy's chest.

Kurama sighed and stroked his love's back. "Do you truly wish for my youko form little one?"

"H-hai!" he sobbed.

"Very well," was all he said. Kurama stood and left the cave.

Sure he'd lost his love for good this time, Quatre ran after him. "Kurama! Matte da yo! Kurama!" 

He followed the boy into the Makai forest until they came across a clearing with a strange blue-green bush in the center. Amongst the blue-green leaves were dark purple berries and white flowers. Kurama stood in front of the bush.

"W-what's that?" Quatre asked catching his breath, staring at the strangely beautiful plant.

Startled, the boy turned around. "Quatre! What are you doing here?"

"I-I followed you. I don't want you to be angry with me Kurama." Tears began to threaten to fall.

"I'm not angry Quatre-chan, just sad. I waited all these years for the curse to be lifted only to find the one who lifted it wants the old me back."

"I'm sorry Kurama," Quatre sobbed.

"It's not your fault, little one. I would be willing to go through anything to make you happy. You are all I care about now. I need you, little rabbit."

Quatre held onto the boy. "I need you too Kurama. I'm so tired of friends who always run away. I don't want to be alone anymore." He began to cry again.

"Nor do I sweet one. Nor do I."

He extricated himself from Quatre's vise grip and plucked few of the purple berries.

"What are those?" Quatre asked eyeing the berries in Kurama's hand.

"Zense no Mi."

"Kurama! You don't mean to!"

"I do." He raised his hand to his mouth.

Quatre grabbed his wrist and made the other boy drop the berries. "Kurama! Don't do this because I want the old you back."

"Quatre, could you be happy the way I am now? Answer me truthfully, do you want the human or the youko?"

The blond boy stared thoughtfully at the Zense no Mi and then back at the human Kurama. His human form was rather handsome, but he did truly miss his youko form. He really did prefer his youko over this strange boy. Quatre hung his head in shame at his own selfishness. "The youko," he said.

Kurama nodded and picked a few more berries. This time, Quatre did not stop him from eating the Zense no Mi.

Within moments of swallowing the berries, the strange mist he saw earlier enveloped the brown haired human form of Youko Kurama. A few seconds later, a figure with silver hair and fox ears and tail stepped from the mist.

"Did you miss me, my little rabbit?" he said.

"Gomen nasai, Kurama. I know you really wanted to be a human again," Quatre said looking down.

"Ah, but the happiness of my little one is far more important than my own, besides, I too rather like being a youko. It's more fun."

Before the smaller gundam pilot could say or do anything, he found himself pinned under a tall, handsome youko. 

"Kurama!"

"I've missed you, sweet one." Kurama then proceeded to show his little lover just how much he missed him.

The End

It's not that much longer, but at least I got over my writer's block. ^_^

Any C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net.


End file.
